The secret toy box
by Kathie-Rin
Summary: Naruto hates staying at the Uchiha's house since there is nothing to do, no toys to play with. But this time it might just be a lot more pleasurable for little Naruto and Itachi. Read Warnings inside. Part of my play with me series


Well the series is all back up.. don't ask me why I put the first part up last… I don't know ok…

And to answer your question. Yes I'm completely insane. Nema said he would send me to get my head examined but he doesn't want to pay the law suit or the doctor bill when I drive the guy crazy….. I wouldn't mean to.

so now on to story related stuff…

warnings ok. Naruto is a child…. yes a child. don't like then go away I'm not in the mood to make nice.

this is yaoi meaning it has sex or sex related stuff between guys. in this Naruto and Itachi.

alright I can't think of anymore… but just because I'm in such a good mood…not…. if you flame me after all that then I flame you with a match and a tank of gasoline.

alrrrrrright then Naru says to stop threatening the nice innocent people and say he owns it all.

….meow…..

Itachi had gotten used to babysitting in the dozen or so times Orochimaru had brought Naruto over. He had in fact gotten used to Naruto's whining that he was bored. That there were no toys to play with, though he had a whole toy box right there next to him.

Itachi was used to Naruto's reaction. He was used to Naruto throwing toys at him saying that he hated them he wanted his toys. He was used to Naruto falling asleep on the window sit waiting for his daddy to come pick him up.

Itachi was even used to how Naruto would race down to the front door and throw himself on Orochimaru as soon as he arrived. He was even used to Orochimaru's hasty wave as he shut the door and seemed to quickly walk to the car to place Naruto inside.

What Itachi wasn't used to was Naruto disappearing when he turned his back to check his email. No he wasn't used to that.

…..meow…

Naru hated coming here while Daddy went to meetings. It was so dull and Daddy won't let him bring his toys.

He had in fact complained about that this morning. But daddy said that his toys should stay home, that he could play with the Uchiha's toys. But the Uchiha's toys were boring and no fun. So daddy had said to go exploring. He said Naru should be able to find some toys to play with under a bed or in a closet.

Daddy was the smartest. If daddy said there were toys here somewhere to play with then he would find them.

Naru wondered into the first room he found. It was a library. No toys just books. Not even fun books, but those really grown up books that bored you.

Next room; Sitting room. No toys. None under the chairs or desk. Boring room.

Next.

…...meow…..

Itachi had been searching for 10 min now and hadn't seen head no tail of the 6 year old brat. Where was he?

God, father was going to have a heart attack when he found out Itachi had lost his business partner's son.

…meow….

Jack pot. Daddy was right. They were under the bed. It was a whole treasure box.

Naru loved this toy box. This one was fun. Now Naru had something to play with. Yeah.

Naru quickly shed his clothes. His over sized shirt daddy had put on him this morning was all he left on. His pants and boxers ended up thrown across the bed above him as he sat next to the toy box he had uprooted.

Now half naked Naru started to explore his new discover with excitement. Maybe he didn't hate this place as much as he though.

…..meow…

Itachi was about to call his mother for aid when he opened his door to a scene that shocked him to stillness. Itachi voice was gone.

Itachi could feel his pants tighten as he watched that brat he had been searching for. Worrying about slowly with an expression of glee rub a vibrating dildo against his own small cock. Up down Up down.

Oh god Itachi was scared for his sanity. Naruto looked so sexy with his over sized shirt pulled to the side so his dick was out in the open. His dick and that vibrating toy. Oh god.

…..meow….

Naruto slowly drew the vibrator down his cock one last time before spreading his legs and leading the dildo to his small little entrance.

His cock was so hard. He had worked himself into a frenzy. Rubbing up against this vibrating toy felt so good. He wanted it in him. He wanted to feel something fill him.

With the first push of the dildo against his opening Naruto gasped with pain. That hurt. Naruto quickly moved the dildo to the side and placed it back on the ground before him.

He had never played by himself. Daddy always played with him. It hadn't hurt like that when Daddy did it.

Daddy was smart what did he do. Naruto closed his eyes on the sting of tears the pain had brought and tried to remember the last time him and Daddy had played.

Fingers. Daddy used his fingers before the toy. Reaching slowly and hesitantly down Naruto slipped one of his fingers into his entrance. Ouch. That didn't work.

It didn't hurt as much as the toy but it still hurt worse than usually.

Naru was missing something, but what?

Daddy would rub his cock he would lick and kiss him. He would spread this gooey sticky stuff on Naru. Then lick it off and spread more on his fingers. That's it the sticky stuff.

He just had to find the sticky stuff. With new found energy Naruto crawled over to the open toy box and started to search for the sticky stuff so he could play more.

…meow…..

Itachi had watched with interest as little Naruto had tried to stick a big dildo in his cute little ass dry.

Ouch. That hurt. He could tell. Little Naruto's eyes had teared up and a pout had spread across his face as if he couldn't believe that hadn't gone as he wanted.

But it didn't seem that Naruto had scared himself too much. For without too much pause the child had then tried to fit his dry finger up his dry hole.

The pout intensified if that was possible. Itachi stood there curious as Naruto turned and started to dig through his box of naughty sex toys. What was he going to try now.

Itachi thought it was time to talk to the kid. Naruto couldn't just go around playing with other's sex toys. How did he even know what they where for?

God. He was going to be in trouble. How was he going to explain this one to Orochimaru.

"Naru-chan, what are you looking for?"

"The sticky stuff Daddy always uses." Naruto answered Itachi without even thinking about what he was saying or to who he was talking. Itachi was shocked Naruto hadn't noticed he wasn't talking to himself but he was five. Guess it's a kid thing.

"Daddy uses sticky stuff. What for Naruto?"

"He puts it on his fingers before he puts them in my hole. It didn't hurt when he did it. It must be the sticky stuff." Naruto was still leaning into the box. His cute little ass up in the air before Itachi. His overly big shirt now only covering his upper chest and arms.

"Ummm Naruto your Daddy puts his fingers in you ass?" Itachi was so shocked by the thought. Orochimaru had finger fucked his foster son. Oh god. That explains were Naruto had learned it from.

Naru finally seemed to relies that someone else was talking to him. He looked so cute when he turned from Itachi's box to gap at him.

…...meow…

"Tachi-san. I'm ummmm I was just ummm playing." Naru was shocked Itachi was standing in the doorway. Was he mad that he had played with his toys without permission. He hoped Itachi wasn't mad.

"Naru. I can see that."

"Are you mad Tachi-san. I'm sorry I didn't ask to play with your toys." Naru couldn't help but play with the end of his shirt as he stood before Itachi. He was nervous. Tachi-san might hate him now.

Naru didn't want Tachi-san to hate him. He liked Tachi-san.

…...meow…

Itachi sighed as he watched the nervous sad guilty look on Naruto's face.

That was what he was worried about, that Itachi might be mad that he played with his toys without permission. Did he not know that this wrong? That children weren't suppose to have sex or even know what those toys were for.

But this kind of explains why Naruto had never found the toys in the living room any fun. If he thought a dildo up his ass was fun and normal. A stupid soccer ball was not going to entertain him.

And he was really cute, fuckable cute. Standing there nervously clutching his oversized shirt. His pants and boxers thrown on Itachi's bed. God he could understand why Orochimaru had done it. All he could think about was pounding into Naruto himself. He was so sexy like this.

It didn't seem that Naruto would mind. I mean he had been trying to fuck himself before Itachi had arrived. Hopeful Orochimaru wouldn't kill him for what he was about to do.

But then again he could always blackmail the snake.

"No I'm not mad. But I wished you would have asked. Those are my special toys."

…meow…..

Naru was so happy. Tachi-san wasn't going to yell at him. Yeah.

Maybe he would let him play some more. Naruto was still semi hard. And he still wanted to be filled up.

Maybe Itachi would play with him. A live dick was much better than the toy. Though Naru did like toys. He really did like Tachi-san. He would really like it if Tachi-san would play with him.

"Tachi-san, will you play with me?"

…meow…

That was all the invitation he need. Itachi quickly stepped into the room and locked the door behind him.

"Of course I will Naru-chan. Here is your sticky stuff." Itachi walked to his bed and pulled a bottle of lube from his dresser drawer, then handed it to the child before him.

"It smells different." Naruto had spread some on his fingers and had looked at it with interest. God the sexy brat had even licked his fingers like they were candy.

"Ummm. Everyone has different ones they like. I like mine to taste like strawberries. Do you like it?" Itachi crouched down next to Naruto and watched the child suck his fingers clean.

"Muuumm. Yeah." Naruto's fingers were released with a small pop and Itachi couldn't take it anymore he had to touch. He had to taste.

Itachi slipped his hands into Naruto's shirt and pulled him into his body for a kiss. Which Naruto was more than happy to return.

…..meow….

Naru moaned as Tachi's tongue began to explore his mouth. Tachi tasted good. Even better that the sticky goo.

Naruto was having fun. And his cock was hard again.

He wanted to be touched. He wanted to touch. He wanted to lick Tachi's cum off his cock.

…..meow…..

Itachi gasped for breath as Naruto's mouth left his to travel down his body. Kissing his clothed body. Lower and lower until he reached Itachi's pants.

A moan escaped as Naruto used his little teeth to pull down Itachi's zipper and proceed to kiss his cock through his boxers.

"Naru what are you doing?" Itachi was so hard he was ready to cum as it was, but god the image of this blonde angel sucking licking his dick through his boxers was driving him crazy.

…...meow…..

"I'm playing Itachi. Don't you like it." Naru hesitated and looked up at Itachi through his blonde locks. Did Itachi not like this? But he was hard, Daddy loved it when Naru licked and kissed his cock.

…...meow…

"Yeah I like it Naru-chan. But I want to play a little more before I cum ok."

"Oh." The disappointed look on Naruto's face had Itachi aching to comfort him.

"Naru do you want me to touch you? Do you want me to stick my fingers up your hole?" Itachi watched entrance as Naruto's eyes seemed to cloud over before him with lust.

"Please Tachi-san. I want you to finger fuck me please…" Itachi moaned silently as the boy before him begged to be filled by Itachi's fingers.

"Turn for me. Get on you hands and knees like a puppy Naru." A quick coating a lube on his fingers and Itachi reached towards the boy who was now ready before him.

…...meow…..

Naru moaned out as Tachi's first finger moved around his entrance. Teasing him but not yet thrusting into him.

"Please Tachi." Naruto thrust his hips backwards towards Tachi's hand. He needed that finger in him.

Naru screamed out in pleasure and pain as Tachi's finger thrust in him and curled into his prostate.

…..meow….

Itachi moaned himself as he thrust his first finger into Naruto. Naruto was so sluty his hole was so tight around his finger.

Naruto was whimpering under him. Begging for more. Thrusting his hips back to meet his finger's thrust.

God he would love to pound into him. Itachi added another finger, causing another scream to come form Naruto's throat. It was good thing no one was home beside them.

Itachi wanted to hear that scream again. He wanted to hear those cries of pleasure. Without any warning Itachi started to thrust in all three of his fingers. Scissoring and pounding in faster and faster. Naruto was panting whimpering, he didn't even flinch but meet the fingers again and again.

God Naru-chan was hot.

With a pop Itachi pulled his finger out of Naruto's ass. Naruto's little whimpers at the lose of those fingers that had brought so much pleasure. His little thrust backwards searching for the fingers he had lost were so cute.

Itachi made soothing sounds petting Naruto's side's under his t-shirt. Rubbing his hardened nipples with one hand as he reached for the dildo Naru had discarded.

"Naru be patient. I won't leave you like this."

….meow…..

Naru moaned as Tachi stood behind him and started to remove his own clothing. He wanted the friction on his cock. He could feel his body move without thought against the carpeted floor taking pleasure in the feel of the carpet rubbing against his little dick. God why had Tachi stopped? Naru wanted to cum so bad.

….meow….

Itachi made quick work of his clothing and reached down for the panting boy on the floor.

"Oh you can't do that. I don't want you to cum yet Naru-chan. Don't you want me to put this dildo in you ass? I can pound it into you for you. Over and over Harder and harder. Until you scream." Itachi teased the child in his hands by rubbing the promised dildo against the child's hard on. Just like Naruto had done himself when Itachi had walked in.

"Yes Tachi I umm want ahh it. So much." Naruto panted and moaned in his hands as he tried to rub against the dildo even more. It looked so hot to Itachi at this moment.

"Ok Naru-chan." quickly Itachi coated the dildo as he laid Naruto onto his bed.

"But you have to do something for me too. Alright, Naru-chan."

"Yes… anything." Naruto panted out on the bed. Itachi watched as Naruto squirmed, Naruto couldn't seem to stay still anymore. He needed it so much.

Itachi moved onto the bed beside Naruto with the dildo already lubed up.

….meow….

Naru felt Tachi's hands move under his hips lifting him into Tachi's lap so that Naru's face was next to his dick and his ass was up in the air.

"You suck me and I'll give you your dildo Naru-chan." Naru wasted no time reaching out with his small hands and taking that hard cock before him into his mouth. Tachi tasted so good. Naru could taste the precum on his tongue.

Naru started to move his mouth on the tasty cock. It was so good to have a cock down his throat. He wanted to taste Tachi's cum. God how he wanted to.

Naru screamed out around the cock in his mouth as Tachi guided the dildo up his hole. Then Naruto came off the cock moaning as Tachi turned the vibrator on inside of him. It took a couple of thrust for Naru to remember that he was supposed to be doing something else.

…meow….

Itachi moaned out as Naruto thrust his mouth back onto his cock. God this boy did so well with his tongue was Itachi's only thought as Naruto wrapped his tongue up around Itachi's head and licked off the precum.

Itachi was so close. But he didn't want to cum first.

"Naru-chan, cum for me." Itachi wrapped his empty hand around Naruto's little cock as he thrust the dildo in again and again. He started to pump Naruto in rhythm to the thrust.

…..meow….

Naru screamed out around Itachi's cock as he came out onto the bed and Tachi's hand.

He sucked hard on Tachi's cock, wanting him to cum too

….meow…..

Itachi cried out as he started to cum into Naruto's little mouth. God he felt so good.

It took Itachi a little while to get his barring after his release. He could feel little Naruto's soft little tongue slowly lick his now soften cock. A small lick as if Naruto was just doing it sleepily in his relaxation.

Itachi sat up slowly. God his release had tired him out. How sad was that. A child of 5 had worn him out.

But it had been so much fun. He was so looking forward to the next time he babysat.

…..meow….

Naru yawned as he looked up at Tachi.

"Tachi-san. I'm sleepy."

….meow…

"I know but we need to clean up first ok." Itachi slowly took out the dildo that Naruto still had inside him and lifted Naruto and his oversized shirt into his arms.

Itachi looked at the bed with a sigh. They had made a mess on his bed. He would have to clean it later. Swiftly pulling the comforter off and throwing it into a hamper under the bed. There looked kind of normal. Less like a mess.

…..meow…..

Naru couldn't help but yawn again as Itachi pulled Naru's boxers on him and swiftly started on getting his pants on him.

Then it was Itachi's turn to redress. Though he got to throw on some new clothes. Naru looked at his clothes.

"Tachi-san. My shirt is a mess."

…meow…..

Itachi groaned as he looked at the shirt Naru had pointed out to him. Naru had been wearing it the whole time. It was covered in cum.

"Here take it off. You can wear my shirt."

Cleaned off and dressed Itachi carried Naruto back into the living room, and slipped down on the couch.

A smile spread across his face as he saw that Naruto had fallen asleep before he had even reached his coach.

It had been a long day.

Itachi awoke to Orochimaru knocking on the door less then 20 min later. Naruto was still out so he carried him to the door to hand him over.

…meow…..

"Orochimaru." the door was thrown open in front of Orochimaru at Itachi's greeting.

His cute small adorable son asleep in Itachi's hands.

"I see Naruto finally found something to play with." Orochimaru laughed at the blush that started to spread across the Uchiha's face before Itachi remembered to control his face into his emotionless mask.

"Ummm about that…" Orochimaru watched as Itachi's sentenced was cut off by the brat himself.

"We played lots. I had so much fun. Though my shirt got dirty so Itachi let me borrow his. Right Itachi?" Naruto smiled up at Itachi even as Orochimaru saw Itachi's blush come back full force. this time it seemed it wasn't going to go away.

"I'm glad you had so much fun Naru-chan. Ready to go home." Orochimaru laughed inside at Itachi even as he reached to take Naruto into his arms to walk him to the car.

"I'm ready. Thanks Tachi-san. Love ya." Naruto hugged Itachi's neck and kissed him. Orochimaru laughed as Itachi's arms grew tighter around Naruto's form as the kiss went on. Itachi's eyes clouding in lust. Yes his cute little son was good at that.

…..meow…

Itachi stood dazed as Orochimaru took Naruto from his arms and leaned into Itachi.

"Itachi you might want to snap out of your daze. Your going to make Naruto cry if you don't return his feelings."

Itachi attention snapped to Naruto who was indeed pouting in Orochimaru's arms.

"I love you too Naruto. See you later ok." without a thought to the man holding Naruto, Itachi leaned forward and kissed Naruto's forehead. "Be good for you daddy."

Naruto smiled and Orochimaru laughed again as they turned and walked to their car. What had just happened?

The saddest thing was he really meant that. He did love that little demon. Humm well he would have to dump his boyfriend he guessed.

Wonder when the brat is going to need a babysitter. Hopeful it would be soon.

He wanted to play again.


End file.
